What about the Other
by Wendy Potter
Summary: O.S comment hermione et drago on t'il fait pour changer leur sentiment de haine ? dans le monde de poudlard harry sera la base de ce changement .


chapitre 8

**le brun de mon enfance **

Par une belle journée d été, drago malfoy jeune homme aduler par toutes les dames de poudlard. sortit dans le parc , s'assit sous un immense chêne , le couvrant du soleil a l'aide de ses branches.

Il sortit un petit carnet de sa poche , couvert de cuir . Il ouvrit et écriva.

Depuis ce la rentrée ce dernier était son confident . Il y inscrivait tous : ses pensées , ses problèmes , ses journées…

Hermione entra dans la serre , elle s 'arrêta de stupeur quand le jeune homme qui s'y trouver déjà .

Ils ne c'étaient plus parler depuis le bal …

_debut du flash back_

_Hermione regarda Harry en face d'elle . Attablé en compagnie de fleur de la cour , jenny weasley et d'autre jeunes filles de l'école ._

_Harry vint a leurs rencontre ._

_**Alice **: arrête de rougir , mimi il va s'en rendre compte ._

_**Harry** : salut les filles , vous vous amuser ? _

_Alice regarda son amie « est ce que cette question m'est t'elle destiné ? « pensa Hermione ._

_**Hermione** : oui et toi ? _

_**Harry** : heu … _

_**Hermione et Alice **: non _

_**Harry** : exactement. _

_Ils parlèrent , de tout et rien . Rigolant, blaguant etc. …_

_**Harry **: bon je crois que je vais allez voir ma partenaire , avant qu 'elle s'endorme ._

_Harry se leva , Hermione se surpris de regarder son q. _

_Bon moi aussi , je vais aller voir mon petit copain , je te laisse ._

_Elle resta seule , dans sa solitude ._

_La jeune fille se leva , évita un autre bâillement, il était temps pour elle , d'aller se coucher ._

_Quelque 'un passa derrière elle ,la prit par le bras souffla dans son cou _

_**La voix : **tu est magnifique _

_Elle se retourna , il est était déjà partit , de dos mais Hermione aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille . Ses cheveux bruns , ses petites lunettes , Harry Potter était unique …_

_Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprés, « j'ai besoin de boire quelque chose moi ! »_

_La jeune fille partit vers une des tables garnit de bonne chose a manger ._

_Elle se servit un ponche , le buvant d'une traite son regard croisa celui d'un beau serpentard ._

_Il se trouver bloquait entre Pansy parkinson qui réclamait une danse ,ses deux gorilles tout deux habiller en blanc , il ressemblait a deux cuistot , ayant trop goûter leurs préparations . _

_Elle eut un hoquet , drago la regarda d'un regard interrogateur._

_La jeune fille lui sourit , celui ci affichait un sourire en coin , « c'est mieux que rien « pensa Hermione_

_« surtout de la part de drago malfoy , qu'es ce qu'il voulait dire « a trop jouer granger on perd « _

_« décidément malfoy n'est pas facile « _

_Elle s'assoupi sur le sofa de la salle commune , une couverture bien chaude sur son corps qui s'y trouvait pas quand elle s'était endormi …._

_Fin du flash back _

**Harry** :bonjour

Il s'était rendu compte de sa présence . Hermione se trouvait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte ., elle entra dans la pièce , ses pas craquant sur la paille se répercutaient sur les murs de pierre .

**Hermione** : salut

**Harry : **j'envoie une lettre , et toi ?

**Hermione **:pareil , comment vas sirus? (je ne me suis toujours pas remis de la mort de sirus ,pour moi il est toujours vivant !!)

**Harry** : bien il …

Hémione n'écouta bientôt plus , elle avait dit ça pour éviter un blanc , entre eux .

Elle l'aimait mais cette amour était t'il réciproque.?

La jeune fille avança vers l'une des grandes fenêtres , on pouvait avoir une vue imprenable sur le parc .

Son regard se posa sur drago malfoy jeune serpentard

Pourquoi était t'il toujours la , dans les moments ou elle avait besoin de s'évader ?

Il écrivait « mais quest. Ce qu'il raconte a ce carnet ? «

Elle resta un long moment , la a le regarder jusqu'à qu'une fille belle comme un cœur . S'assit a ses cotés , lui chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille . Ils se relevèrent ensemble , les filles peuvent être très convaincante quelque fois .

« heureusement qu'il y a des placards dans cette école : » dit t'elle en souriant .

**Harry** :pourquoi sourit tu ?

A oui la gryffondors avait oublier qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Harry .

Son idolâtrie envers lui datait depuis la 1er année .la jeune fille restait la sans rien faire , a le regarder .gardant son rôle de meilleure amie .mais aujourd'huis elle allait y remédier …

**Hermione **:tu sais que le masque de la noirceur de cette pièce couvre mon visage .sinon , l'embarras d'une fille empourprés mes joues pour les mots que tu vas m'entendre prononcer .

Oh comme je voudrais respecter les formes , comme je voudrais effacer ces mots . Mais …

Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde puis repris .

non adieux les apparences

est ce que t u m'aime ?

**une voix **: Hermione , Hermione !

quelqu'un l'appela de l'étage inférieur, la voix était insistante ,elle partit vers la porte, puis s'arrêta se tournant vers Harry .

**Harry** : quel s'attisfaction espère tu ?

la jeune fille s'avança vers lui , s'arrêta a quelque centimètres de lui .

**Hermione** : ton échange d'amour , fidèle contre le mien .

**la voix : **Hermione , Hermione !!

repris la voix , un peu plus insistante.

**Hermione : **oui oui j'arrive

la gryffondors , se rendit près de la porte prête a partir . puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui .

**Hermione** : trois mot , Harry .si ton but est notre amour fait moi dire au matin tes projets .

mais si ton but est tout autre, je te prit de me laisser a mes larmes .

j'enverrai quelqu'un a 9h , demain matin .

la jeune fille partit dans l ' escalier de pierre .sautant presque de bonheur .

lui était toujours dans la serre , pensive , le regard dans le vide.

**Harry **: pourquoi , je ne lui ai pas tout avouer ? ….

fin


End file.
